Desire
by LeaKanda
Summary: In the hectic battle of Tyki Mikks different sides he fights to control his urge to kill. He is a sociopath and feels no guilt but when his teacher at Noah's Ark University assigns a project to the class Tyki starts to feel. Ugh suckish summary but hey This has torture scenes in it so be wary. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi. Might include smut in later chapters. TyKan
1. Joido

**Okey guuuuuys. I edited the shit out of this. hopefully its waaaay better. and uh... I decided to make it a TykiKanda instead of a Lucky(LaviTyki)! I'll be doing the same to the second chapter and probably write a third.**

**I don't own DGM in any way shape or form. DISCLAIMER.**

**This is Yaoi. and yes, I do plan on smut in latter chapters.**

**This chapter is more of... explaining how fucked up Tyki is.**

**This miiiight have _triggers_? I think im going to Angst it a little so.. beware?**

**~Lea(Lee)~**

* * *

Desire-

* * *

"Within the furthest reaches of the heart Lie those desires whose name one dares not speak.

So seductive,

so intoxicating,

so indulgent,

our most private passions burn at the molten core of our beginning, luring us to the very heights of ecstasy and depths of despair…

Lovers have transformed a virginal sheet of paper into a sanctuary for a restless heart.

Each of the pages in this journal contains the expression of your own desires-

Unedited,

Undiluted,

Uninhabited.

Abandon yourself…

If you dare~"

* * *

-I will allow only my lord to possess my sacred lotus pond, and every night, you can make it blossom in me-

* * *

_Joido_

* * *

~Soon she won't object to fingers that stray under her skirt hem and linger at her lightly knotted waistband; When her eyes are dreamy and her breathing's harsh, send the servants away.~ (Mallyana Vatsyayana (2nd century) The Kama Sutra of Vatsyayana; 2nd century)

* * *

_I rip his skin off of his face slowly; a sly smirk sprawled across my face, as he screams loudly. Its thick pleasure for me. My finger buried deep beneath his skin slowly but effectively peeling the skin off his cheek. My fingers do not just graze the man either. They plung deep enough into his tissue to tear a good chunk, letting me see the teeth that lay underneath._

_"Yes! Scream boy! Do you think anyone can hear you? Go on! Keep calling for help!" My voice probably dripped with pure insanity at the time. As I think back it would have probably scared me as well. I am not easily frightened._

_As I speak I heat a dull knife with my lighter. I have played with people long enough to know what makes a man scream at the top of his lungs. I know how to drag out a death so they give up... beg me to end their pathetic existence.. Even so... I enjoy using lighters. If I feel especially upset that day I'll just put the lighter to their skin and watch it drip **drip** **drip**... Plus if the heat heals over some of the wounds, I'll get the pleasure of reopening them with my ever so dull knife. _

_As of right now I am combining the two. Heat the knife enough to sear the skin as I dig it in deep enough to cut, after all it is dull. While I heat the blade I look over at the sad excuse of a victim I chose to... What was it I brought him here for? haha.. I cant seem to remember. My thoughts cant seem to straighten out._

_Anyways, he's calmed down. I really don't like that... or.. do I? Maybe I want the amusement of letting him almost lull to sleep before brutally waking him up again.. At any rate... I know one thing that's constant in my head at the moment... I want him to scream..._

_As I press the blade to the cheek that still exists. He screams and jerks away from the contact. I'd imagine it would feel like you dropped your spoon in a boiling pot of water and you, for what ever reason, stuck your hand in to get it.__ I put it back to his face and drag it along the length of his cheek slowly, watching the thin red line appear and smaller pink circular burn marks following in suit. _

_I was sick... My jaw clenched as I shivered out of pure enjoyment... I was** enjoying** the sight in front of me. Now that both of his cheeks were mutilated.. I must have felt like I could move on... I cant really tell with all the blurred thoughts. I just wanted someone else to bleed. someone else to be just as marred.._

_I lean close to his face and he turns his head to the side, a small, almost chocked out, whimper escapes his lips. I found this noise amusing. Gently I run my fingers along his face, avoiding the wounds I proudly inflicted... A dark chuckle rumbling somewhere in my chest vibrates in my throat. It sounded animalistic. Definitely not human. Slowly and almost breathlessly I practically spat out the different ways I could torture the poor soul. More often then not I was arguing with myself how to do it. Even so... His voice broke my concentration on ways to mutilate his body._

_"Fuck. You." He said through clenched teeth before turning and spitting on my cheek. My vision went white for a split second. I could feel my lips curl up into that grin.. He shouldn't have done that… Frustrated I wipe my cheek. Before I can process my next movement I do it. My teeth sunk deeply into the tissue that makes up the earlobe and yank my head viciously. The flesh tears and I spit the abomination out if my mouth. His scream echoes through the dark ass room. Just that sound bouncing off the walls..._

_"CoMe On~! WhErE dId YoUr… 'FuCk YoU' aTtItUdE gO~! i MiSs It~!" My voice sounds strangled. It sounded forced and cold. Foreign. Even to my own ears.. "LeTs GeT sTaRtEd ThEn… ShAlL wE~?" He closed his eyes. Either tired of looking at me... or just in denial of the inevitable end he was to receive by my hand... He should have kept his mouth shut. He talked one too many times. about me. about how I live. The lies he spread,_

_ Even as an senior in college... I don't… appreciate… the rude comments he spread around. They may seem meaningless words... But they still stung and wounded the persona I had created for the other students at my dear school… I had to keep it up. People had to believe I was stable.. I was sane. I cant go back to that family. College is my escape. I'll stay as long as I can._

_Its funny how I'm killing a man over some stupid words… it proves how off the deep end I seem to be… I continue to torture my victim. What a useless tool. He had been so easy to manipulate into the perfect kill victim. To isolate. I took his everything out from under his nose so that all he had to turn to was me. _

_His girl was probably the easiest thing I had to get rid of. She was so fickle. Im surprised he even had a girl to be truthful. I fucked her. Long story short, she left him to… 'find better men.' I think that's how she put it._

_His money? My brother helped me into manipulating him into poverty. He found it hard to go any where without breaking some law._

_As for his family… That was a little harder. He suddenly 'lost contact' with them... My brother also helped me with that. Since, of course, he couldn't pay phone payments anymore (due to lack of money), my brother simply... called his family and told them he dropped out one day. This kid.. He may have been living on campus for his third year of college... but he sure was dumb.._

_He is perfect to murder… Perfect, **perfect, perfect**… with every mental repetition I plunged the blade deeper and deeper into his thigh. I laugh the happiest laugh I've laughed since…_

_ Since I lost myself…_

* * *

_~Unless a Woman has an amorous heart, She is a dull companion.~ (Samuel Johnson (1709-1784))_

* * *

_Tyki_

* * *

I bolt up straight in my bed sweating slightly as I stare into the dim light flooding my room. Where am I? What was I doing? I sigh deeply and look over at the clock on my night stand. Time for class…

I clench onto my silk sheets that ball into my fists without any problem. I toss and turn giving into my childish temper tantrum slamming my fists into everything in my reach. Though... There is nothing in my reach and all I can do is slam my fists into my bed. Frustration boils to the surface and I groan loudly until my throat burns lightly.

How is it that I can't find enjoyment out of anything other than _that_? My mind flashes back to the terror in that kids face... But I don't feel regret.. I feel proud of myself. This angers me but it also makes me sick. The need to break something, anything, emerges again.

Trying to calm myself, I bring my hand eye level and stare at it. Clean, normal skin that isn't stained in the slightest. Closing my eyes I sigh a long sigh. I am alive... Normal as i'll ever be. I am still Tyki Mikk. There is no blood covering my hand... right now... I am a normal college student...

I think again and the same thoughts come to mind. They all resemble something similar to... _'What I find bad… is that I don't feel guilty… Not even a little bit.'_

I open my eyes to look at the hand that still hovered just in front my face to see it soaked in blood. My breath hitches. One word processing in my mind. Blood. I become frantic. Is there more? Where did it come from?

Looking down I see I am sitting in a pool of blood that stains my white silk sheets a deep red that spreads into a almost lighter colour and looking up I see that isn't all. Messily thick handprints are drug across the walls of my room and blood slowly seeps from the corners in the ceiling. It slowly dribbles down the walls. Drip, drip, drip... Just like the melting skin of my victims... How did blood get up there? I'm so used to blood... I see it every where. It follows me... am I being punished? haha... I don't care. I'll take it.. All this really does is make me want to kill again...

Closing the gap between my hand and my face I try to bury the desire to call in a maid and pull the long knife out of my bed side table drawer and slowly push the blade through her throat. From one end to the other. Not quite decapitating her but... close...

I close my eyes one more time and smooth my hair back taking my time to collect my composer I have delicately manifested. Its almost fragile... But only to my eyes. No one else has broken it. Opening my eyes again I look around my perfect room where the only imperfection were the messy sheets I tore apart.

No blood.

* * *

**Okey guys! How do you like the edit?**

** if any one even read the first one xD omf. uhm~ Do you guys like the Quotations? I can cut them out so its no big deal I guess.**

**Review I guess.**

**I'm out! ~Lea(Lee)~**


	2. Project?

**FINALLY FINISHED FIXING THIS CHAPTER. **

**Yaaaaaaas~ ****alright guys~ ****I hope you all enjoy this****I don't own DGM in any way shape or foooorm~ DISCLAIMER to everything other that my words and my story line bbz~****Thanks for reading my absolute shit~ ;D**

**~Lea(Lee)~**

* * *

"Desire is poison"

* * *

"Any intelligent woman who reads the marriage contract, and then goes into it deserves all of the consequences." (Isadora Duncan(1878- 1927) My Life; 1927)

* * *

_Tyki_

School… Especially college... Is the topic of most every kid hates… Or fears if they are not in yet... I feel indifferent about the subject. I guess I find it a good distraction from other thoughts... but the majority of the time... College makes it worse. People make it worse.

I'm not one to put a label on myself but if I were to; I would say that I was popular here. I have high grades that keep me on good grounds with the professors... and good looks to win over the ladies, and some men as well. Sexuality is such a stupid thing. Who cares about the gender as long as the sex is amazing..?

People who speak to me seem to genuinely enjoy my company. Or rather, they enjoy the mask I created. I worked hard to make it that way and that way it will stay. No matter what. I wont let anyone see me.

Where is here? Noah's Ark University, a very elite private college where only a selected few and highly educationally gifted can attend. The school didn't last for just four years like normal schools either. You had to do six years before they let you go. To be blunt... The place is stuck up. I would say I was surprised when they accepted me… at least to play the 'normal game'... only I wasn't. I knew they would accept me. not matter how cocky that sounds, its true. There is no way they could have refused me.

I worked hard to become what at least seemed to be the perfect student. Someone that no one would ever think could kill so mercilessly. I have great grades, leader ship skills, am socially active… what more could they want?

And with a fancy school, comes the high attendance/enrollment fees! My brother, being the control freak he is, decided to pay for me to attend school here. He definitely has the money for it. Not that I couldn't do it myself. I'm actually quite rich.

My brother, Sheril Kamelot, is a minister… Though he get bored at home quite easily... so he also works part time at this school as a proffesor. It's quite annoying. He knows no boundaries... He told everyone on my first day I was... 'his baby.' They should have just shot me. I played it off so I wouldn't draw attention to myself but... Sheril makes that very very hard.

At the moment I'm walking to class with ear buds in my ears blasting my music, the sound probably damaging my over all hearing. I occasionally wave at the people who wave my way. I try hard to keep a sly inconspicuous smile on my face as I look at all the opportunities around me. I cant help it... Every one is.. So easy to bend…

I use my phone for music, its way more convenient then buying a mp3 or ipod, and it currently is repeating the same song over and over. I had a bad habbit of doing that. If I enjoy a song, or relate to it, I'll subconsciously put it on repeat. Music is one of my few outlets and I happen to be a My Chemical Romance fan. I will say that the lyrics of their songs have hit me in many ways and a few kept me from losing it in the hallways. I find that it is one of the few things that keep me from tipping over the edge and killing everyone in this whole school. The current song I am fixated on is 'This is how I disappear.' I end up singing along softly, hoping to anything and everything that no one hears me.

_"To un-explain_

_The unforgivable…_

_Drain all the blood and… _

_Give the kids a show!_

_By streetlight!_

_This dark night!_

_A séance down below…_

_There're things that I have done.._

_You never…_

_Should ever…_

_Know!"_

A hand claps onto my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. The almost white haired Wisely stares up at me. Was it that bright yesterday? I swear the kid bleaches his hair.

"Dude… We are going to be late to class. You alright man?" We had the same class with Mr. Maashiima. That professor was a tight wad. I nod at my younger friend and pat him on the back. He was so much shorter than me. I find it amusing. He gets worked up about it if I linger on the topic of his height.

"Go ahead of me _Waizurii~ _" He frowns slightly and slaps my hand off of his back gently. A small scowl is placed on his face. It almost seems permanent. I pushed another button. This kid has always been fun to mess with.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya!" He turns away from me shoving his fists deep into his pants pockets. I couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or frustration. "Don't pronounce my name like that..." he trails off, trying to think of a clever comeback. Usually the smaller friend of mine is clever... but...

Looking some what content he looks back at me finally finishing his scentence. "Ticky!" I chuckle and ruffle the younger boys hair shaking my head. "Ticky? Oh-so-original Wise. " Looking embarrassed the kid walks away cussing under his breath and occasionally sending me glares that could have killed. He hated seeming anything less than genius.

Wisely is a second year, where as I am a six year... a college senior at this school.. Wise and I have been best friends since the Duke Millennium adopted us. Not only were Wisely and I 'best friends', he is my nephew. Its really complicated with my family. That and I really don't want to keep tabs on it anymore. I think Duke Millennium lost custody and a woman called Tricia Kamelot adopted him. Duke didn't want to let go so he married off my brother. So, my brother married the frail woman named Tricia Kamelot and became my best friend's… 'Daddy'… Making me his uncle.

Normal people would be weirded out by your 'BFF' becoming your nephew and become awkward towards each other... Wisely and I on the other hand… grew closer together. You rarely find one of us with out the other. We both know...

Turning a corner I look around the hall until I see Lulu Bell. She's usually always right at the corner.. as soon as im close enough I call out "Lulu!" almost cheerily and grab onto her shoulders.

Lulu and I have been friends for forever. She was also adopted by the Duke. The sick bastard probably had a kid fetish for all we knew. We have always been around each other and we know everything about each other. She is the only one who knows about my… 'hobbies' Aside from Wisely, of course. We even have a name for when I go off the deep end. Well its not really a name but more of a phrase…. Or whatever. We call it my dark side and when I'm normal like I am today its my light side.

Lulu turns and looks at me with her usual serious expression causing my hands to fall off of her shoulders. she's going to ask. She always asks. Curiosity flickers in her dead pan eyes as she talks in her quiet smooth voice.

"Did your 'Dark Side' take over again? That kid… Daisya Barry I think it was… He was found on a crucifix with internal organs missing. It was gruesome." I laugh nervously. So Daisya Barry was his name… She knows me too well. "He pissed me off past the point of keeping my composer Lulu…" The words slide off my tongue and as I finish my hand twitches slightly. Lulu sees this and covers the motion by grabbing our hands and lacing our fingers together. She knows me too well... that's the second time I think that..

She looks at me and decides to change the subject. "What are you going to do about that class project, Tyki?" I pause. woah.. wait... Project? When did Maashiima give a project? Letting confusion show clearly on my face, I look down at her.

"Project?" I ask, this time to her and out loud. She stares at me for a while and begins to say something but is cut off by the bell signaling that classes are about to start. Frowning I continue to look at her. I would like to know this.. but I cant be late... Maashiima would cut my ass out of class..

She sighs and lets go of my hands walking away from me. "You'll find out Tyki… probably in the first few minutes of class." And with that my LuluBell is gone. I turn to go to class stiffly with a thickly bemused expression. Project? How many times am I going to rack my brain to recall the project I don't recall hearing in class. It's the first I've heard of that! I usually pay attention in classes too! A thought crosses my mind. Mr. Maasiima isn't one to pass along information as he is told. It must be a school wide project.

Frowning I take out my ear buds and wrap them around my phone tightly and stuff it in my pocket. As I walk into class, the bell signaling class has started goes off. I walk towards my seat in the tidy classroom and Mr. Maashiima gives me a impatient look.

"Sit down Mr. Mikk." I sit down and look at our teacher. As usual he has on his sunglasses that never seem to leave his face along with a seemingly permanent scowl to match his horrible attitude. Im sure if you could see under his sunglasses you would see dark circles. His hair sticks up in every direction looking like he just rolled out of bed, though no one would ever tell the massive man that. When I say in every direction... I don't mean cow licks. I mean spikes of hair. I watch him as he starts pacing back and forth across the class room.

* * *

"_I give myself sometimes admirable advice but I am incapable of taking it." (Mary Wortley Monagu (1689-1762) Letter to Lady Mar; 1725)_

* * *

He talks in a slow manner as if, if he talks to fast, our (not quite teenager, not quite adult) minds will explode. Calmly his voice filled the class room. It wasn't exactly booming but it got your attention. It was hard to tell if he had an accent of not. "We have a school project… students…"

He took the time to pause his hands going to the collar of his shirt and starts to unbutton the top few buttons exposing his well defined chest. I do have to admit our teacher has quite the body. He (almost) strips like this all the time. He then takes the time to untuck the bottom of his shirt slowly.

"Principal Tryde has requested that each student at this.. college... take on a high school, Senior… apprentice… If you can even call them that. You will study with said Senior and they will come to class with you. This is to prepare the poor souls for college. The fair majority of them want to enroll here. Give them a... good perspective of the school. The younger students will be coming from Innocence High."

I pause at the sound of that name. Why does that sound familiar? I tap my bottom lip with my pencil eraser slowly.. Inno... cence... High... Oh shit! That's the school Devitto and Jasdero go to! My thoughts brightened slightly. Maybe… Just maybe… I'll be lucky enough to get one of them… Even as annoying as they are it would be better than having to deal with a stranger.

Adjusting his sunglasses Mr. Maashiima continues in a low monotone voice that sounds bored as fuck. "You will be assigned your 'apprentice' today in class as soon as they arrive on campus. Until then sit in your seats like the good little shits you are with your mouths shut." He paused as if just remembering to add something.

"Remember!" This time he pause for emphasis. "You will be graded on how you handle the bra- er… students~." He obviously tries to make his voice sound cheery at the end of his fumble, but it just sounds creepy. "Be careful of your actions."

The whole room grew awkwardly quiet except for the occasional groan from the thought of having to actually talk to a High schooler again. Some, in contrary to the moans and gripes in the back, thought of it as an easy A and gladly welcomed the project.

I on the other hand was thinking deeply about the situation... and the more I thought about it the more a certain piece of information seemed to be missing. This bothered me. So I raise my hand look at my teacher. "Sir?"

He turns to me, the squeak of his roll able chair audible on the ground as he probably rolls his eyes. You can't really tell due to his sunglasses that I'm almost sure are permanently glued to his face at this point.

"Mr. Mikk? Do you need something?" irritation practically dripped from his voice. I smile charmingly to hide my annoyance with the older man. I had to tread carefully with these professors. "Actually I have a question about the assignment." If I had asked to ask a question, I would have been rewarded with sarcasm. I had already made that mistake last session.

My teacher grunts and motions with his hand for me to continue, his lips pressed in a tight line. He probably didn't want to talk about this more than he had to. Hell. he probably didn't want to **talk** more than he had to. period.

"Well… You never said how long we will be looking over these kids…" my voice trails off not bothering to finish the question. Mr. Maashiima frowns deeply and nods while pinching the bridge of his nose. "That wasn't in the form of a question Mikk. But I'll answer it."

See? Sarcasm. Well aren't you captin fucking obvious? Fucking douche of a teacher. Turning my attention back to the teacher I see him drag his hand down the length of his face. "They will be with you until further notice."

The class eventually trails back off into silence after hearing those few words.

About twenty minutes had passed by and the class had been immersed amongst themselves in quiet conversation as Mr. Maashiima sits at his desk reading a small looking novel. If I strain my eyes... The title is... There is a small knock on the door and Mr. Maashiima sighs loudly shutting his book to open the door before I can read the title properly.

The high school seniors stepped in hesitantly looking just as awkward as we felt. The kids ranged from barely five feet to eighth feet, all different sizes. I saw _**absolutely**_ no one I recognized.

Lucks a bitch.

* * *

"_Thou art to me a delicious torment." (Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803- 1882) Friendship; 1847)_

"_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." (Julie-Jeanne-Eleonore de Lespinasse(1732-1776) Letter; 1774)_

* * *

Looking at the Kids I see that they all hold up signs holding different names on them. I didn't mean to classify them as kids... its just... they are. I immediately search for my name amongst the younger classmen. I finally see my name hurriedly wrote on the card in loose kind of scratchy but elegant handwriting.

_Tyki Mikk. _

Smiling I walk up to the interesting sight of a boy. At least I hope he's a boy. Long raven hair is the first thing that catches my eye. He was a good height and he's probably eighteen or nineteen. I towered over him despite his pretty good height. I'm very much used to this by now.

My eyes scan over his cute face that was almost girly but yet very... how do I say it? Male? He wore his long hair in a pony tail, his bangs almost cupping his face. His eyes are a startlingly deep blue. He interests me. His cold demeanor makes me want to know more.

Extending my hand to him I smile slyly in a more relaxed way, hoping to charm the boy into at least a small smile. "Hello… I'm Tyki Mikk. Please call me Tyki." I paused looking over his features again as I waited for him to take my hand. He was obviously Asian. "And… you are?"

The boys eyebrows seemed to knit together upward, giving him the most uninterested look I had ever seen. "Tch" That was the only sound I got from him. My eyes shined with amusement and I could tell this annoyed the high schooler.

Though...He did surprise me when he spoke next. "Look you preppy college trash bucket... I'm here because its mandatory." His top lip curled up slightly in disgust. "I don't plan to go here. Don't try to buddy up to me, you fucking tree." With that he turned his head so he didn't have to look at me. His voice was much deeper than what I had expected...

Ah~ My look of amusement spread all over my face as I watched the boy twitch and scowl. I could just... Eat him... licking my lips I grabbed his wrist securely and pulled him back to my seat, much to his displeasure.

As soon as we got there the room quieted as Mr. Maashiima spoke up again. "Today you will take your 'new friend' home and get to know them." Maashiima smiled, he fucking smiled, as he saw the look of terror on my kids face. "They will be living with you from now on. If there are any complaints, I'll gladly drop your grades by ten points. Got it? We already have permission from parents and such."

Even though I had been distracted by my increasing amusement... I remained dumbstruck, like the majority of the class. The first thing to cross my mind was; Living..? with this little temptation? Uh… no… no way. Do they want rape to happen? **There are girls paired with guys for gods sake! **

"Principal Tryde said that as soon as you receive your kid you are dismissed! So! Try to get along better. Remember to be nice to the kids! Tryde said that if there is a single bruise on them... you will be dropped~!" Our professor looked overly pleased with that idea... "Now get the fuck out."

I look to Wisely who sits next to me with a young girl standing next to him. She was rather cute. He looked frightened of her and looked up me. She looked up at him curiously and he rubbed the back of his neck. Shaking my head I say to my friend. "If you need help then call me wise."

I pull my little Asian along as I leave the room. After getting together all of my supplies of course. I'm surprised that the younger boy didn't rip his hand out of my grip. Especially with how hostile he seemed to act. He doesn't of course which makes me want to smile slightly, But then I figure he's still in shock. "Lets beat the crowd…"

He doesn't say anything the whole way to my car. All he did was glare at the people around or shoot ice cold vibes into my back with his eyes. Though... he still doesn't pull his hand away from mine.

We make it to the parking lot and walk to my glossy black Jaguar and I click the unlock button on my key chain. I let go of his hand and he looks at me strangely, as if just noticing his hand was in mine. He scowls further and I motion to the passenger seat.

"Get in." I say as I open my door, slumping into the seat, which, by the way, were all black with gold thread trim running through it. It wasn't all that fancy of a car, but the speed makes me drool.

Tossing my supplies into a glove box I watch as the kid gets into the car. He tosses his dark blue back pack carelessly onto the floor and swings his legs in, shutting the door and rests a sword next to him. Sword? sighing I decide not to ask. I turn the key in the ignition slot and the radio comes on a begins to play a song.

_Screw fear, Its contagious._

_Infecting everything._

_It makes me do such._

_Stupid._

_Stupid stuff!_

_I say things, I never mean!_

_What exactly do I think?_

_Who am I protecting?_

_If I fall… itll blow up._

_In my face~_

_That's just crazy…_

I know the song and don't actually mind it. P!nk has been one of my favorite artists. The lyrics in all of those songs capture me every time. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"Pink. Cool. At least her lyrics make fucking sense." The boy made a small grunt in approval after talking. Looking over almost surprised I see the Asian smirk. "Ah... Kanda..." I raise an eyebrow slightly and he scowls again, rolling his eyes. "My name you fucking pantie waste."

After that I can't help but smile ever so slightly as I turn my attention back to the road.

I think this kid and I will get along just fine~

* * *

"_Where's the man could ease a heart like a satin gown?" (Dorothy Parker (1893- 1967) The Satin Dress; 1926)_

* * *

**Ah! I edited the fuuuuuuuuck out of this chapter!**

** if I get some reviews I miiiiiiiight might might write the next chapter in a few days. **

**ugh~**

**I like it so far~ Kanda is so much fun like what?**

**I'm out guys~ **

**~Lea(Lee)~**


End file.
